La respuesta
by Picatrix
Summary: Ella se la pasaba evadiendolo y él intentaba acercarse a ella. ¿Alguna vez hablarán a solas? [Fluff]


**ADVERTENCIAS: Preparen la insulina. Los personajes son de Sorachi y si un poco de OoC y spoilers del Final Fantasy. [Me encanta la versión de ellos en el Final Fantasy, así que abusaré de fics de esta versión (? ]**

-Lo odio-aru – musitó por lo bajo la mujer de coletas bermellón quien caminaba lado a lado de su compañero de lentes y kimono con olas.

-¿Okita-san, de nuevo? –preguntó su compañero de manera automática, ya sabía de antemano a quién se refería la bermellón.

-Sí- le contestó enfurruñada, cubriéndose con la sombrilla bajo aquel sol radiante.

A Kagura le molestaba demasiado su presencia, ni siquiera pudo andarse una hora como Kanna en Edo, de no ser por ese maldito idiota que había descubierto su verdadero yo, antes de ocultarlo ¿Cómo rayos le hacía ese tipo para no caer en sus engaños? Verdaderamente le enojaba que él supiera todo de ella tan fácilmente, vaya él mismo la descubrió en aquel buque mientras decía cosas absurdas, él también la descubrió de su enfermedad fingida que en vez de ayudarla a sacar del aprieto en que se había metido, solo le preparó un funeral a toda pompa, incluso fue capaz de descifrar su nuevo poder que había aprendido. Realmente lo odiaba.

Para Shimura Shinpachi no era una sorpresa en absoluto la rivalidad que esos dos tenían. Es decir, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que el ex–policía ojicarmín y la yato ojiazul se encontraron frente, ni siquiera todas las alianzas, la guerra o los dos años después sin verse pareciera que eso hubiera cambiado entre ellos, sin embargo y para el de anteojos, ahora presentía que la relación entre esos dos es ahora ligeramente diferente.

-Creo que deberían hablar a solas, Kagura-chan.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él, Shinpachi –y ahí estaba de nuevo sus evasivas.

Si había otra cosa que le molestaba tanto a la adolescente era que últimamente su rival ahora vuelto un mafioso, aparecía más seguido de lo que ella recordaba, ya no era una, ni dos, ni tres veces que el hombre aparecía era varias, siempre con pedazos de información que ni Shinpachi y Kagura o pidiendo alguna otra colaboración con su organización, de algún modo el castaño siempre estaba adelantado de las situaciones y por alguna razón se agradecía que estuvieran del mismo lado.

Kagura y Shinpachi se sientan en el parque a esperar la llegada del castaño en silencio. Ella aun medita sobre él. Hace dos años que no veía a nadie de sus amigos de la Tierra y la primera persona a quien ella se presenta como su actual yo es a él, Okita Sougo, su rival de siempre, el policía en el que siempre confiaba y un buen aliado de combate y ahora…ahora ella no tenía palabras para él. Cada vez que lo veía desde entonces, apenas lo miraba de reojo o volteaba su cabeza para otro lado, él a veces venía tranquilo y otras veces solo era una huida rápida para seguir con sus asuntos en otro lado.

-A veces una espada es más elocuente que las palabras – recordaba para sus adentros la yato, ¿Será por ello que estableció ese muro de silencio entre ambos? Aún sin hablarse el uno al otro, y siempre en compañía de Shinpachi, ellos dos no hablaban entre sí, sin embargo, ella algunas veces había notado miradas prolongadas hacia su persona y otras veces ellos eran dos en el silencio mirándose sin decir nada mientras que los tres se ocupaban de los asuntos con Edo y otras cosas.

Y como todas las veces anteriores, los ojos rubíes saludaban aquellos zafiros en el silencio –Bien llegaron temprano- contestó a modo de saludo, mientras asentaba su estuche que portaba su katana, una bolsa de supermercado y sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo con pliegos de mapas o fotografías dentro –Bueno podemos iniciar.

-Ah lo siento –se levantó de su asiento el de anteojos - ¿Podrías explicarle a Kagura-chan las instrucciones? Olvide que tengo un pendiente con mi hermana.

Y antes que alguno pudiera intervenir el hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue dejándolos completamente solos. Lo que faltaba, ahora Kagura estaba a solas con el único hombre al que no podía hablar últimamente.

-Bien, primero que nada, la situación… -comenzó a explicar el castaño como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Espera, ¿estás confiando solamente en mí en decirme todo esto? –le interrumpió.

Okita la miró confundido – Creo que estoy haciendo eso justo ahora y lo he hecho siempre.

La de coletas bermellón se sonrojó levemente ante su respuesta pero no permitió que él la viera. Al menos él sabe que ya no es una niña y ya no es tan impulsiva. De repente ante su mirada baja, una cajita roja apareció ante su vista de la mano de su rival -¡Sukonbu! –A Kagura se le iluminaron sus orbes con esa cajita.

-Hace mucho no comes de estas cosas ¿Cierto? – le dijo encontrándose con aquellos bellos ojos de mar – te traje una bolsa llena de… -y antes de terminar su oración ella le arrancó la bolsa, mientras engullía a gusto su tira de algas favorita.

A Sougo le parecía una persona diferente verla así, por alguna razón le fascinaba ver esa sonrisa dulce y alegre que hace mucho tiempo no la veía así, lo que más le gustaba es poderle haberle sacado esa sonrisa de antaño mientras sin quererlo se la devolvía con una sonrisa y mirada cálida.

Para Kagura ese tipo de sonrisas en él, eran inusuales y tiernas, y verlo ahora así, le causaba el mismo calor y opresión en el pecho que últimamente estaba sintiendo en cada encuentro con él. –Gracias –le contestó apenas con un sonrojo leve brotado de sus mejillas.

Un momento tan dulce y perfecto que desde la despedida del Shinsengumi no tenían y ahora se sentía diferente. Hubiera sido precioso que aquel momento perdurará eternamente de no ser porque ella lo detuvo. – ¿Bueno es una cosa rápida lo que hay que ver, si? Está bien continua.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella evadiéndolo nuevamente porque no podía hablarle, ni siquiera lo llenaba de insultos en cada encuentro que él la buscaba. Era bastante afortunado contar de primera mano con hacks para ver las cámaras de la ciudad de manera ilegal, claro está y hallar a la Yorozuya enseguida.

Sougo tomó una bocanada de aire viendo muerto el momento anterior y comenzó a explicarle todo por lo que se habían reunido, Kagura lo escuchaba atentamente y a veces él tomaba unas pausas esperando que le cuestionará o que no estuviera de acuerdo, en ningún momento lo interrumpió.

-Y eso sería todo ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento con su sombrilla en mano y la bolsa de sukonbus en la otra.

-Espera-le interrumpió su huida a la mujer -¿Podemos hablar un poco?

-¿Pasa algo sobre lo que me acabas de decir? –ella ya sabía que no iban hablar de esos asuntos ahora, pero solo quería evitar interactuar más con él.

-No hemos pasado tiempo a solas –le dijo finalmente, y por primera vez en toda la reunión, él se había quitado el sombrero para asentarlo a un lado, mientras la invitaba a sentarse de nuevo en la banca.

Ahí estaba lo que ella más quería evitar de él, lo que ella no podía seguir con él: hablar.

-Creo que tenías razón, Kagura, las cosas no son como antes –ella lo miró sintiendo un leve impulso eléctrico ante la pronunciación de su nombre -Ya no me insultas, ya no te peleas conmigo cada vez que nos cruzamos y te volviste una persona seria que nunca habla conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad –le interrumpió- cada vez que te apareces tú…

-¿…Yo? –la instó a seguir

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto –le dijo finalmente –Me voy.

-Otra vez estas evadiéndome –le acusó- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Son tus imaginaciones, Sougo –diablos se le escapó su nombre dejando sorprendido ambos –sádico –intentó corregir.

-Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, escucharlo de tus labios es maravilloso, incluso puedes llamarme Sou-kun si gustas, serías la única a la que le permitiera llamarme así –le sonrío ladina y coquetamente.

Esa maldita sonrisa le estaba coqueteando, en estos momentos, Kagura realmente se sentía perdida pero por un instante lo había logrado distraer, quizá era momento de emprender nuevamente su huida, así que se encaminó a ello.

-Kagura –la llamó suave y melosamente, provocándole una electricidad en todo el cuerpo de la mujer – ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, cierto? ¿O prefieres que te diga Gura o algún nombre especial que quieras que solo yo te diga? –le coqueteaba con la mirada, la voz, con todo. Ese maldito hombre sabía su jugada y ella parecía estar atrapada por él.

-Haz..Haz lo que quieras me tengo que ir –volvió a encaminarse más rápido, ocultando su cara enrojecida por aquella coquetería, maldita sea si tan solo no se hubiera vuelto más atractivo para ella, o si tan solo no la conociera tan bien, o si tan solo pudiera arrancarse sus confusos sentimientos hacia él...

-¿Cuántas veces huirás de mí? Ahora que tenemos un tiempo a solas sigues escapando de mis manos –susurrando las últimas tres palabras.

Kagura se sentía con hartazgo de todo esto, él quería confrontación, le iba a dar su maldita confrontación, así de una buena vez se libraba de dudas, juntando todas las piezas de su rompecabezas mental, se volteó hacia él enfrentándose a esos encendidos carmínes y le hizo la única pregunta que probablemente podría derribar todo este meollo en el que estaban.

-Sougo –aquellos ojos la miraban seriamente como la primera vez que su verdadera yo y él se reencontraron -¿Tú sientes algo por mí, cierto? –no podía darle indirectas a esto, necesitaba saberlo o simplemente necesitaba salirse de una buena vez.

Esto sorprendió al castaño pero luego la seguía viendo, espero un momento su respuesta, ahora él era el que no hablaba, bien al menos así podía zanjar todo esto e irse de allí.

Encaminada a dejarlo allí escuchó su voz que sonaba tranquila.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Tu pregunta, ¿no te acabas de dar cuenta o sí?

La mujer de cabellos bermellón confirmó con ello, las sospechas que tenía de sus sentimientos y al parecer hasta en ello él ya sabía que había captado cada indirecta que le había dado, después de todo no se equivocó con la perspicacia de ella. –No –confesó finalmente.

-¿Y tu respuesta?

-¿De qué rayos hablas, si acabo de responderte?

Sougo negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la banca, se acercó despacio a ella y aunque ella quería retroceder unos pasos pero él atrapó tiernamente su mejilla susurrándole que no huyera más. Kagura retuvo su retroceso ante ese tacto y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente como cuando corría o peleaba pero se sentía diferente. El castaño pudo sentir un poco de esos latidos desde su cuello y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Ya no sigas huyendo –le susurro cerca de sus comisuras antes de tocarlas. Apenas un leve roce fue suficiente para saber la respuesta ya que la bermellón en automático le correspondió a esos labios devotos en entrar a su ser.

Kagura y Sougo no necesitaban palabras, ni tiempos fuera, ni huidas, solo se necesitaban a ellos desde siempre y en el futuro. La respuesta de ella para él: quedarse en la Tierra para siempre a su lado.

* * *

 **-Extra-**

-¿Qué sucede? Se supone que nos reuniríamos mañana, aún tengo que ir por las cosas.

-Lo sé –le dijo el azabache un poco tímido mientras acomodaba sus lentes –pero ustedes dos últimamente actúan raro, Kagura-chan sobretodo, no te dirige la palabra pero no parece molesta contigo más bien- intentando buscar la palabra adecuada- evasiva.

-¿También te diste cuenta, entonces? –le contestó un poco sorprendido el castaño.

-No creo que estén peleados, bueno siempre lo están –rio un poco para arrepentirse luego de su comentario ante la mirada molesta del mafioso- pero esta vez se siente diferente, incluso tú también estás actuando diferente con ella, Okita-san. Por eso quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Quieres que ella y yo hablemos a solas? –enarcó la ceja sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo la dejaba a solas con él?

-Bueno sí, si no es mucha molestia, pienso que ustedes dos necesitan hablar a solas y aclarar lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes.

-Ella es muy evasiva, no va a querer hablar conmigo.

-Lo sé, por eso mañana que nos reunamos diré una excusa. De todas maneras, ¿no está mal que me ponga al tanto después, verdad?

Sougo mostró mucha sorpresa de las palabras del azabache.

-Oye, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Shinpachi asintió –Sí, además sé que Kagura-chan está en buenas manos.

Sougo sonrió divertido mientras acomodaba su sombrero. Mañana será el día en que hablarán. Mañana ella no se libraría de sus manos.

* * *

 **Ajsakjs amanecí melosa y acabo de escribir esto, se supone que estoy en hiatus pero el fluff y tanto Okikagu esta semana y con lo más reciente del manga me tiene atrapada. Bien debo seguir trabajando, nos leemos.**


End file.
